Red Requiem
by torridstoic
Summary: In the midst of Zero's war against a vastly powerful enemy, Lelouch struggles with himself over ideals, identity, and his growing feelings for a woman. Set during R2. M for language, adult themes.
1. Trust

**Legal Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters and settings, etc. are not my property. **(as much as I may wish otherwise)

Fiction Rating note: Chapter 1 is fairly mild. Future chapters will delve into the **M** range (violence, language, and adult themes). You have been warned.

Timeline note: The "intro" occurs chronologically some time after Chapter 1. The actual chapter begins during R2 episode 7.

Now and in future, more detailed notes can be found in my profile. All opinions welcome.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red Requiem<span>  
><strong>

"Move! Move! Move, damn it!" Kallen pounded repeatedly, futilely, at the controls, screaming her rage and impotence, but her Gurren remained trapped by Shen Hu. She had been foolish, rushing headlong into the fight, not even stopping to remember that there hadn't been time to replace her energy filler.

Lelouch, that idiot. Why did he still keep pushing her away? She had supported him from the first, fought for him unquestioningly, and he still wouldn't confide in her like he did with C.C. She had thought they were beyond that. Kallen hated that she had acted like a teenage girl, but having seen him walk away to converse with the other woman in the hangar, once again leaving her behind, had bothered her more than she cared to admit. Whatever the reason for her rash action, though, it did not change the consequences. She was now caught, worse than useless, a hostage and shield against her allies. A single tear rolled untouched down her face and she closed her eyes, falling back limply, banging her head hard against the cockpit wall she rested on in a final gesture of frustration.

She realized then that she had just lost any of the trust she had been so impatient, so desperate, to prove she was worthy of.

She had failed when he truly needed her.

The radio crackled, and she jumped in surprise at hearing Zero's voice. "Q1! Are communications still active?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Doesn't matter! Kallen, don't give up," his voice had lost every shred of its usual calm, arrogant command. The raw heat of his words startled her into abrupt silence. "I will come for you! I swear to you, no one will stop me, so wait for me! I will not let-" With another crackle, the radio gave out and she was left in silence.

Amidst the despair, a small smile pulled at her lips. She murmured his name into the silence of the dark cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Trust<br>**

Days Earlier...

The Britannian youth replaced his colored contact lens as he let his eyes roam over his handiwork. The backalley drug dealers had been reduced to mindless animals at his command, dancing, howling, and standing on their hands. Fitting that they now acted the part they had already been playing for their Britannian masters. Lelouch felt himself laughing, the garish, theatrical laugh that seemed to come so naturally now, and he walked on the man doing pushups on his way to the end of the alleyway.

Or was he Zero? He wasn't sure. Which mask was it today: student , Britannian prince, loving brother, or terrorist leader? Maybe someone else entirely. Then again, did it matter? He laughed harder, morbidly amused at himself and his pathetic struggles and attempts at justification. At least that would be over now. He was finally beaten. He had been conspiring and fighting and killing for so long now that he hardly remembered anything else, facing foes the likes of Cornelia and Schneizel, and it was his own loving, naive little sister who finished him. The one person he had been trying to protect, who was worth the evil he had become.

She had chosen Suzaku. The man who had sold him to the emperor.

She didn't need Zero anymore. It had been Charles placing him in check by sending Nunnally to govern Area 11, but she had her own plans and seemed absolutely content with her new position. She had dreams, aspirations for the happiness of the Japanese people, a future without Zero. There was no longer any point. But even now, now that his fight was over, he was denied happiness. He couldn't even speak with his little sister; it would betray his memories and identity, and he would be imprisoned at best. Execution seemed far more likely, but then again, that may have just been the whispers of the dark night gathering around him.

Well, there was still one way to grasp that happiness. He reached into his coat pocket and fingered the needle of Refrain, smirking at his last minor victory. Why the hell not? He had nothing left to lose. His steps, wandering aimlessly, brought him within sight of a familiar warehouse, and the derisive laughter returned. Fitting that Zero should die here in Shinjuku, the site of his birth. He sank onto a pile of construction material and readied his arm for the needle.

His hand shook. He glared at the rebellious limb.

"I thought you might come here," a familiar voice said from the doorway. He turned wide, startled eyes to find Kouzuki Kallen, his ace pilot. His former ace pilot. She was out of uniform, presumably to show that she was alone, here without orders. Instead she wore a short pink dress that left her shoulders bare. A yellow bow was tied on the high neck. Her normal high stockings were gone, and magenta socks showed more of her long legs than usual. Her crimson hair looked darker tonight, and it was brushed and worn down. It just teased the shoulders of her blue sweater, left open in front. Zero reflexively took in the details, cataloguing and storing. Lelouch ignored her appearance, only wondering angrily why she was here. What more did she want of him? He had had enough of the Black Knights.

She spoke quietly while she stepped hesitantly forward. "Lelouch, I was-" She sucked in a quick breath and stopped, her blue eyes widening as she saw the needle in his hand.

"Refrain," Lelouch lashed out without thinking or caring. "But I hardly need to tell you; I'm sure you recognize it. I've come to think your mother had the right idea."

The shock on her face transformed instantly to anger, and she closed the distance and slapped away the needle before he could use it. Taking two steps after it, she kicked it into the distance and turned back to him, shouting now. "What are you doing? So we couldn't rescue her-when has that stopped you before? Make a new plan, give us orders, tell us to find information or set a trap or prepare for battle! Just ... just tell me what to do and I'll do it, Lelouch! This isn't like you." Her eyes were wide with anger and shining with unshed tears.

He chuckled, rising to his feet slowly. "'Like me?' What would you know? You don't even know who I am." He approached her, his face only inches from hers, violet eyes staring into blue. He could see his own expressionless mask reflected there. Her breathing was shallow and quick, but whether in excitement or fear he didn't know. "Nobody does. But you say want orders? Then, since you're a woman ... why don't you comfort me?"

Kallen's reaction was immediate. A multitude of emotions flickered across her face, too fast to catch, settling somewhere between pain and outrage. Her full-armed slap caught Lelouch by surprise and nearly knocked him unconscious. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then tried again. "Wake up! Lelouch or Zero, it doesn't matter. You carry our dream, all our hopes, so take responsibility! All the way to the end, Lelouch." The depth of hurt in her eyes struck him nearly as heavily as her hand.

She ran.

Wincing-and groaning, now that nobody was there to hear-he rubbed his jaw and straightened, brooding over the loss of his drug and trying to ignore his pilot's words. He didn't know where Kallen got that kind of strength from her slender frame, but it felt like her hand may have jogged his brain into belated motion. That was unfortunate.

More footsteps approached and he turned tiredly to face his "brother," Rolo, as usual in his school uniform.

"Put it down." Though it wasn't a question, Rolo's voice clearly phrased it as such. He spoke calmly, his voice soothing. "Your burden, nii-san, it's too heavy. You try to do too much, and I know you suffer for it. You get nothing but pain from this. Being Zero, leading the Black Knights ... even Nunnally-"

"No!" Lelouch denied angrily, but Rolo quickly cut him off.

"It will help her as well, and you know it. If Zero is gone, Area 11 will have peace. Forget about everything. Come back to Ashford with me. We can be happy, together, never having to worry about this again. Everyone involved would be better off. You won't have to hurt anyone anymore, and I won't ever leave you."

Lelouch's meager resistance crumbled. He nodded wearily, and they trudged together to the nearest station, boarding a train to the academy.

By the time they reached the school grounds, Lelouch almost felt like himself again, though he still had no idea what to actually do. He walked through the silent yard beside Rolo, noticing no lights in the nearby buildings, either. Right. He had forgotten Milly's fieldtrip. That was fine; he wouldn't mind having time to himself, time to think.

Fireworks bloomed overhead, nearby, quickly followed by the characteristic cracks and pops. The two brothers stopped, startled. Possibilities whirled through Lelouch's head, quickly discarded, leaving just one. "Oh, Milly," he whispered sadly. The student prince broke into a jog toward the main building, looking back long enough to see Rolo keeping pace with a worried frown.

Panting and gasping for air, he reached the top of the stairs. Running had not been a good idea. He clearly was still not thinking with proper clarity. Rolo, beside him, was not even short of breath, and Lelouch grimaced sourly at his brother before opening the door to the roof. The three student council members outside-his friends-turned with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Lelou," Shirley offered.

"You're late!" Rivalz added helpfully.

"But, President, what about your field trip?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, be quiet and shoot some fireworks." Milly grinned at him. "If we left without you, you'd probably be crying into your pillow right now, right?"

"Right, right!" Rivalz laughed.

"Journeys are valuable for the people you share them with, not the places you go, Lelouch," Milly explained.

Shirley stepped forward. "We all agreed we'd rather wait here for you and Rolo than leave without you." She held up the paper crane in her hands and looked at it happily. "I guess these really do work, huh? I'll need to make more for next time, so you and Rolo and Nina can all be here."

"And Kallen and Suzaku," Rivalz said. The others nodded.

Nunnally had taught Shirley about the cranes, though Lelouch knew his friends wouldn't remember. His vision blurred, and he could have sworn he saw his sister in her wheelchair, sitting next to Shirley. He looked around, and Suzaku, Nina, and Kallen appeared, too.

But they weren't here, and it was his fault. Zero had torn them apart. Kallen had been right: he needed to take responsibility and see it through to the end. He wasn't fighting only for his sister anymore, and he wouldn't be so conceited as to claim that he was fighting for the world, or for justice-at least not privately. But for this, for who was here and not here, he would finish what he had started.

"Yes," Lelouch managed without betraying the lump in his throat. His mind was finally clearing as his eyes lost focus in exchange. "Yes, next time, with everyone, for sure."

"Wow, Lelouch is so touched by our thoughtfulness that he's crying! So cute!" Milly observed gleefully.

"Geez, you're such a child, Lelou," Shirley agreed.

Rivalz grinned and tossed him a firework and lighter while Lelouch tried to scowl at his friends. When that failed utterly, he aimed the firework at them.

* * *

><p>The ocean around the submarine was deceptively calm. Underwater, there was nothing to betray the battle that had just transpired above, ending decisively upon Zero's return. After she had boarded the Black Knights submarine, Kallen had traded her sweater for an unbuttoned uniform jacket. Now she stood quietly in Zero's chambers, thinking over the things she had said in the warehouse. She held his mask in her hands, gazing into the opaque faceplate.<p>

"It's heavy, that mask," C.C. said from behind her. The redhead jumped, startled. She hadn't heard the other woman enter.

Kallen knew the other woman hadn't been talking about literal weight. "I've never seen him like that, and I'm concerned," she responded quietly. "But we need him. He's the only one who can..."

C.C. stared at her, head slightly cocked to one side, mouth slightly smiling, golden eyes slightly aloof and entirely inscrutable. Kallen didn't know how C.C. did that; she wished she could, but she had never been good at hiding her emotions. "Just don't push him too hard, Kallen. Everyone wants something from that boy." She paused to let that sink in before adding, "But right now, he'll want us to be at the meeting."

The two women entered the meeting room moments ahead of Zero, who barely had time to clear the doorway before Kaguya hurled herself at him. Kallen felt her eyebrow twitch, then again when the little princess asked why he hadn't visited his wife. The young ace took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down; she was still jumpy and aggressive from the stressful night.

"...is obvious," Tamaki was boasting loudly. "We're gonna pretend we're all chummy with them, get inside, and then kick Britannian ass, right, Zero?"

Zero's response was quiet, but intense. "Why? For what purpose?"

The room exploded into general argument, disbelief, and outrage. Kallen frowned, confused, but kept quiet and tried to study Lelouch for some clue. She found nothing; he gave away even less than the green-haired woman beside her.

Once he had apparently decided enough time had passed, Zero spoke up again. "Toudou! What is Japan?" The room quieted, and when no response came, the masked man continued. "Is it the land? The cities? The houses?"

"No ... it's the people," Ohgi said slowly, gaining momentum as he thought out loud. "The culture and tradition!"

"We fight for a purpose, not because there is a fight to be had. We will temporarily move Japan," Zero confirmed, his voice expecting to be understood and obeyed. "We will soon return, and it will be with much more than our current strength. I will explain the operation details in the coming days. Kallen, come with me."

With that, he turned and left the room, cape flaring behind him. Kallen glanced around the room, but everyone seemed absorbed in their thoughts apart from C.C., who was, inevitably, studying her again. With no help to be found there, the pilot hurried after the prince.

They went directly to his chambers, neither of them speaking in the hallway. He locked the door behind them and removed his mask, rolling his neck to relieve stiffness and brushing sweat from his face. He turned to a closet and began removing his outer layer of clothing, still not offering anything. Kallen fidgeted, wondering how severe her punishment would be.

Finally, she had to break the silence. "Lelouch, I'm-"

"Wait. Please," he cut her off. The theatrical voice of Zero was gone, replaced by Lelouch again. Once his cape, gloves, cravat, and the rest of his extraneous clothing was folded away, he finally spoke, though he still hadn't faced her. "Kallen ... thank you. I was acting the fool, and you told me what I needed to hear. Nobody else would have. Thank you for being there."

Her eyes widened. She had not expected that. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be relieved or worried at his sudden change, but she felt a warm flush of pleasure spreading throughout her and couldn't keep from smiling. True or not, he was telling her that she had helped Zero when he had been in need. She stumbled a little over her words. "I ... I shouldn't have said all that I did. I'm sorry I went too far!" The rest came out in a rush before she could check with her brain, "But you were being a bit of a jerk." She grimaced and berated herself silently.

Lelouch barked out a laugh before he could stop himself, and finally turned to face her. "No, you were right. Just, don't make it a habit." He blinked at her, suddenly and comically confused. "What's wrong?"

When he had turned around, her expression had changed to one of horror. Now she crossed the room and reached up to gently touch his left cheek. He winced and pulled away, though he quickly masked it. There was a large bruise forming on the side of his face. "Is that ... did I do that?" she asked apologetically.

"Okay," he admitted ruefully. "I could have lived without that part of our conversation. Does it look bad?" She nodded at him, grimacing, and he sighed, waving it off as a future concern, and a minor one at that. "The mask does have some definite positives."

"Lelouch," she began, hesitant once more. "You were wrong about something important. I know you haven't told me everything, but I've seen what you've done. I know who you are, and you're a good person." He looked uncomfortable, as if he disagreed but didn't want to argue about it at the moment. That was okay, for now.

C.C.'s words echoed suddenly through her mind. _It's heavy, that mask._ Kallen stepped closer and lightly touched the bruise again. "We were worried. I was worried. We trust you to guide us, but you can trust us, too. If it gets that bad again ... you can talk to me, you know." Again before her body could check with her brain, she tilted her head up and softly pressed her lips to his, the kiss tentative and something fragile. He froze, stiffening, and she pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him.

His emotionless mask had again covered his features, but she saw he hadn't quite managed to veil his eyes. There was surprise there, and hesitance, and fear (fear?), and more that she couldn't read. Kallen felt herself sinking into those beautiful violet pools. She didn't know how or why, but they pulled at her, as undeniable as gravity.

She didn't fight it. Her left arm curled around his back while her right hand left his cheek to tangle gently in his dark hair. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, nose just touching his neck, her breath tickling his throat, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Shirley, right? Just let me stay here a moment. And, please ... trust in me, Lelouch."

Over half a minute passed with no response, before she felt him move so much as a muscle. Then the frozen rigidity finally melted from his spine, all in a rush as he let out a great breath. His arms enfolded her, holding the small of her back beneath her coat and stroking her neck under the fall of soft red hair. She shivered. He whispered her name, and she lifted her head, and his lips found hers. Instinctively, she pressed forward to feel him against her and returned the kiss, gently, deeply, insistently.


	2. Fissures

**Legal Disclaimer:** Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. Characters belong to CLAMP. Kallen belongs to me.

Timeline note: Since chapter 1, the Black Knights (among 1 million Japanese) have been exiled to China. Zero abducted the Tianzi and engaged Chinese Federation forces in battle. Chapter 2 begins during R2 episode 10.

Thank you to all who have reviewed/otherwise expressed interest. As before, more detailed notes are available in my profile. Like it? Hate it? Have advice? Review! (or PM) Feedback = Motivation, and more detail is more helpful.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red Requiem<span>**

**Chapter 2 - Fissures**

"Doesn't matter! Kallen, don't give up. I will come for you! I swear to you, no one will stop me, so wait for me. I will not let them have you!" Lelouch stopped himself when he heard the quiet static showing the audio connection with Guren had been severed. He noticed, without having to turn his head, most of the bridge personnel were staring at him and muttered a curse under his breath. Letting control slip like that in front of his subordinates would likely not go over very well, and nothing less than a mass Geass would be able to fix matters now.

More importantly, though, where had his reaction come from? Yes, her piloting skill was at least a match for any of the other Black Knights, even Tohdoh's, and she was the captain of Zero's personal guard and a loyal soldier. Certainly it would be a setback to lose her, one that could potentially take quite a bit of time to overcome. But everyone, every piece, was replaceable.

Zero shook himself mentally. Now was not the time for introspection. Returning to the present, he heard Ohgi command the Ikaruga to return to battle.

The Knights' head of information and media relations, Diethard, quickly stepped forward and spoke up. "I propose we retreat." The remaining members of the original Knights on the bridge, the self-titled Executive Committee with their old red resistance headbands, all jumped on him at once. Whatever else could be said of the Britannian former broadcaster, though, he handled pressure well. Turning dispassionate eyes on Ohgi, he continued, "Kouzuki Kallen is just one soldier. This is a choice between her and our acquisition of the entire Chinese Federation's power. There's no comparison between the two. Our duty here is to maintain as many of our forces as possible and fall back for reinforcements. The greater good-"

"Diethard," Zero broke in smoothly. "You are present on the bridge for your valued abilities, but those do not include battle commander." The Britannian man turned to him and hesitated before nodding grudgingly and returning to his seat. "Even if we plan to fall back and wait for assistance, which is uncertain at this point, we can not do so too quickly. Ohgi! Form up the Knightmares and bring us about! I will teach Xingke the difference between a warrior and a tactician." He saw entirely too many relieved faces around him. These people were supposed to be soldiers.

"All Black Knight units, prepare for battle!" As the troops formed up outside to Ohgi's command, Zero's adrenaline pumped and he put away the Kallen issue for later examination, shifting his frame of mind to more immediate concerns. It had been difficult when he had first been forced to keep up with the flowing currents of an entire battle, but he had quickly adjusted. A keen intellect, a quick mind, and an upbringing of intrigue and fierce competition had geared him exceedingly well for contests like chess, and adapting that mindset to real-time combat had not been so challenging once he had fully grasped the process.

He let his thoughts roam over the situation, trusting his training and experience. Force deployment, current unit strength, terrain and weather, visibility, battle time, machine specs, pilot ability, troop training, mobility, the list went on. His eyes and ears devoured the real-time data from the screens and operators before him as he mentally touched each variable lightly, examining and leaping onward, tracking, extrapolating, building the constantly changing model in his head. Orders issued from his lips as the model evolved and plans formed, shifted, failed. This was the ultimate test, the greatest game, and Lelouch had been born for it.

Child's play.

Behind his mask, the Black Prince's grin showed teeth.

* * *

><p>Zero sat in his quarters, alone, leaning restlessly forward on the couch. He had not taken time to remove his costume, though the mask had been discarded somewhere on the floor. His elbows rested on his knees and violet eyes bored into the black-and-red chess board kept on the table in the center of the room, searching the pieces in play. Searching for something, some clue, some stray thought or insight.<p>

The door to his left hissed open. C.C. sauntered in, and Zero could see in his periphery, between the fingers splayed over his eye, that she still carried her stuffed Cheese-kun doll. Pointedly ignoring his presence, the green-haired immortal made her way to the couch opposite him and flopped down on her back, sprawling in a seemingly haphazard manner that was likely precisely calculated to distract him. He kept his eyes on the table, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

She shifted slightly, and a slender, booted leg dangled off the side. Definitely calculated.

"So?" she asked, amused golden eyes turning now to study him. "Where is she?"

Lelouch considered trying "not here," and hoping he'd be left alone. That thought was quickly discarded, though: She was used to getting her way, and he knew she would not leave until she had it here. He had to focus. There was a missing piece, a play someone was making that he hadn't seen yet. It was best to just answer and attempt to avoid the mind games she loved. "I followed Xingke to the Chinese command ship. He executed the eunuchs and freed everyone they had restrained. His second in command, Xianglin, had been on the bridge through the fight, and she said that the dead bastards gave Kallen to Britannia, to Suzaku." His old friend's name came out in something close to a snarl. The man had been there, dogging his every step, putting him through hell, since the very beginning. And now this.

Abandoning her posed lounging, C.C. sat up and faced him, head cocked sideways. "I hadn't planned on saying anything because the way you two have been dancing around each other the past few days has been intensely amusing to me, but-"

He finally raised his head and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "I have been doing what, now?"

"Dancing," the ageless woman responded airily. "She's been spending nearly all of her free time trying to corner you, and you've been avoiding her like she's contagious. Very humorous. But today you nearly lost it. I would ask if you finally gave the girl what she wanted, but we both know that's impossible. Did she beat you up, poor boy? Is that where that bruise you had came from?" She was obviously quite enjoying herself.

Lelouch, despite all of his precautions and foreknowledge, was sputtering before she finished. He hardly knew where to begin this time. He sincerely hoped he was not blushing. The witch still somehow managed to get under his skin seemingly at will_._ "I have not been avoiding her. I have just been busy, and our paths haven't crossed." She was clearly not buying that. "No, she didn't 'beat me up,' and what do you think she wants from me?"

"Weren't you supposed to be a genius? It would bore me to explain it to you, Mr. Virgin. So what did happen, then?"

He growled and muttered vague threats under his breath before looking aside and answering sheepishly. "We ... she kissed me."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "The Great Zero, infamous terrorist, master manipulator, fearless leader of the empire-defying Black Knights, didn't see that coming? Boy, you are thick." He ground his teeth, saying nothing. "Unless ... unless you did expect it."

"Of course I did," he snapped. "Well, no, but I didn't want to take the chance. I kept her at a certain distance for a reason, but at the warehouse..." C.C. didn't know about the warehouse. He moved on quickly, preferring to keep it that way. "...earlier, I made a mistake. Why are we talking about this?"

"You care for her." Coming from the woman in front of him, Lelouch had no idea if that was a question or observation.

"Don't be ridiculous. She is a very capable, loyal subordinate, and that's all, witch. Even if I did, the path I chose to walk with you is not one for company. I can trust nobody because nobody who knows who I am and what I am capable of can trust me. You know this. The stakes determine the rules, and in this game, she would be used against me if she didn't immediately turn on me herself. Already, Shirley's mind has been raped and Nunnally has been taken hostage because of their connection to me. No more."

C.C. studied him silently for a time. Complex emotions fogged her expression, but Lelouch couldn't read her. "Go back to Ashford. You're irritable and distracted. You will be as useful as Tamaki in the negotiations here, like this. I will make sure Ohgi and Tohdoh handle cleanly our affairs with the new Chinese Federation, and Diethard will send you anything he turns up on her." She stood and walked to the door, then stopped and continued quietly without looking back. "Lelouch, do you even know what you've been holding since I came in?"

Startled, he looked down. Zero's gloved left hand was clenched, painfully, around the black queen from his chess set. He turned back to his accomplice, but C.C. was gone.

* * *

><p>"Villetta!" The woman jumped as Lelouch burst into the late Saturday night silence of the co-opted Britannian Intelligence base underneath Ashford Academy, angrily shouting her name. He was trailed by a nervous Rolo and his maid and body double, Sayoko. "What the hell are two more Knights of the Round doing at the Academy? And on the student council, even!"<p>

"Well," she stammered. "We're not really sure. It seems as if Gino is only interested in having some fun while he's not on active duty. From what I know of him, it doesn't seem very out of character. Anya is a different matter, but we're nearly positive that her presence here has nothing to do with you. It's likely just to remain nearby Gino and Suzaku for area defense purposes."

Lelouch groaned and paced aggressively over to the screens displaying camera feeds from the school. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Nearly positive. Fantastic, more problems I do not need right now. I want anything you can find on possible reasons for their presence, and keep tight surveillance on them. If you learn anything suspicious, get it to me immediately. Devote all remaining resources to keeping watch for a high-profile prisoner being brought to Area 11 or recent arrivals, especially in the Tokyo area."

"Um, understood. Why are we looking for prisoners, Lelouch?"

He ignored her. "Sayoko, is my schedule clear for the next few days?"

"I'm sorry, Lelouch-sama, but as it is the weekend, I have obligated you to a few appointments," Sayoko responded politely. "Your schedule is on this datapad."

Lelouch took the pad and read out loud, growing more visibly upset with each line. "7:00, homemade breakfast with Mary. 9:00, date at Clovis Art Gallery with Giselle. 10:30, shopping with Alice. 12:00, date at aquarium with Donna. What ... what is this?"

His maid did not appear at all perturbed. "In accordance with your character, Lelouch-sama, I have 108 young women lined up for dates. There are fourteen on standby and you currently have a waiting list of six months for future appointments."

Lelouch blinked, dumbfounded.

Rolo was not so restrained. "'In accordance with his character?' Sayoko, nii-san is not like that! What are you doing?"

"And Shirley?" Lelouch finally managed. "Is she involved?"

"Ah, yes, Lelouch-sama. I believe you are seeing a show with her at 21:00. Also, you kissed her yesterday to keep her from discovering the hidden door in the library. Is that a problem?"

He laughed, wild-eyed. He couldn't help it. It bubbled up from inside and poured out and doubled and redoubled. This was insane. Where had everything gone so wrong? He was fairly certain that other dangerous terrorists and aspiring world leaders did not have to deal with this.

The others were all carefully watching him. Villetta, especially, looked like she thought she was sitting next to ground zero. That only made things worse, and he laughed harder, leaning on the table until he wheezed out of breath before speaking. "I need to sign a trade agreement at 16:00 in China, as well. Sayoko, since you saw fit to help me so much, I will have you continue to do so. You will attend the dates you planned. I will attempt to find a way to keep Shirley from murdering me while I figure a way out of all this and handle my other business. And do try not to make any promises I can't keep."

His intrepid maid bowed agreeably as Lelouch exited the intelligence office, Rolo worriedly following on his heel. Villetta looked on, frowning nervously.

* * *

><p>At 21:10 the following evening, Lelouch found himself slinking through the bushes towards the entrance to the student council building. He could see Shirley standing in front of the large double doors in a stylish green dress with her orange hair tastefully done up. She was tapping a foot with her hands on her hips and speaking angrily to herself. He had no doubt that those words were for his benefit, likely enumerating his flaws in extensive detail.<p>

The day, he reflected, had not gone particularly well. After a restless night, Lelouch had risen early and spent the entirety of the morning on the computer, reviewing data he had from his numerous sources - aside from the Black Knights and Villetta's staff, he had a number of private agents that neither other party was aware of. He had searched for any abnormality that could reveal a recent change, a heightened expenditure, increased security presence or modified schedules, rerouted food shipments, new public contracts, or a number of other factors.

He had found absolutely nothing unusual. Either Kallen had not been brought to Tokyo, or she was very well hidden.

Additionally, he had been so focused on his task that when he noticed he was running late for the treaty signing in the Chinese Federation, he had also realized that he had completely forgotten to consider the issue with Shirley.

Upon Shinkiro's rushed arrival at the Ikaruga, Zero had ordered a rookie Black Knight to run into the nearby city and find a Mandarin-style gown, reasoning that any girl would be happy with a nice dress. He had given the young soldier Shirley's size, acquired from Student Council President Milly, who kept that information accurately updated daily, and ordered something purple.

With that taken care of, Zero had proceeded to the signing event itself. Being unable to explain his unique situation, though, he had been forced to remain longer than planned in order to approve recent Black Knights arrangements and mingle with Federation officials. By the time he had excused himself, he had been running late, carrying a bright fuchsia gown folded over his arm, and realizing he had left the show's tickets in his room in the student council annex.

Lelouch was jolted from his contemplation when a stiff shove left him sitting in the dirt.

"What was that for? You didn't have to-" he cut himself off when he noticed Shirley glaring down at him. There was a gleam in her eye that looked decidedly dangerous.

"So? Who is the next oh-so-lucky date?" He tried to protest that he was here to meet her, but the angry young woman gave him no opportunity. He noticed that they were surrounded by a not-insignificant number of onlookers, mostly female. "First underground gambling and now womanizing? I can't believe you!"

Lelouch managed to regain his feet and held out the expensive Chinese gown. "Right, I wanted to apologize. Shirley, it's all a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" She tore the gift from his hands, hardly looking at it. "You think you can buy yourself an apology for this?" Lelouch devoutly wished he had a neutral member of the fairer sex there to translate for him. He was sure Milly would be able to help, or C.C., or maybe-

"Loooooook!" The shout drew his eyes, and everyone else's, upward to see the student president herself standing on the balcony with arms spread dramatically. Always one to make an impression, Milly had made sure the spotlights above were all trained on her. The sly grin on her face quickly betrayed her intentions. "I have decided on my final graduation event: Cupid's Day!"

Rivalz, nearby, choked audibly at her mention of departure as he stepped forward with Gino and Anya. "So, what's this Cupid's Day thing, then, Milly?" Gino asked brightly. Rivalz leveled a glare at the knight's quick familiarity with the president.

Milly cleared her throat to draw any attention that may have wandered. "Tomorrow! All students will wear a hat like the one I am holding. Boys will be blue, girls will have pink. So! Anyone who can grab an opposite hat and put it on ... will be forced, by my executive power, to become an official couple with their target!"

The excited blonde's announcement caused a general uproar. Lelouch considered, a plan to fix his current woman troubles quickly taking shape in his head. He was completely unaware of the number of predatory eyes suddenly locked on him. He quickly turned and rushed off to his hidden intelligence base, pulling out his phone to call ahead and marshal his available forces for tomorrow's event.

Sayoko, Villetta, and Rolo were all waiting when Lelouch arrived, breathing heavily from the light exertion. He joined them around the table and began without preamble. "Milly has just revealed her latest scheme. It is ridiculous, irresponsible, and will probably end up causing significant amounts of property damage to the school grounds while having the potential to disrupt classes."

"This doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary for her," Villetta sighed.

"Oh, quite," Lelouch smirked. "But I am going to use this to solve my current dating issues. The event will be tomorrow; each student will be wearing a special hat, and whoever is able to steal someone else's hat and put it on will gain the president's executive approval as a couple."

The teacher frowned thoughtfully. "So you're going to arrange matters so that Shirley takes your hat? She should be happy about that."

"I have no doubt she would, and I care about her, too. That's why I am not involving her. I will not allow her association with me to put her in danger any longer. You will take my hat, Villetta."

The teacher choked. "Lelouch! But won't that invite ... unfortunate misunderstandings?"

"It is the best available option. I need to put an end to my perceived romantic availability, involving a student will hinder my future movements, and Sayoko is out because she will be doubling for me during part of the operation. That leaves you."

"I ... understand." Villetta looked as if she had just swallowed a particularly sour lemon. "I assume you have a plan, then?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Lelouch was about to continue when he heard a buzzing from his pocket. He checked the caller ID on his phone and quickly stood and stepped away. "Diethard? I am busy at the moment."

"Ah, my apologies, Zero. But I have information you asked to be notified of immediately. We've found Captain Kouzuki. She is being kept in the maximum security cells under the Tokyo Government Building."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, Zero." The Intelligence Manager sounded slightly offended. "The information is good."

Lelouch felt his blood pumping faster. "Excellent. Diethard, send me a full report on security in and around the building, and have all available Knightmare pilots ready for deployment two hours from now. I will contact you then with more details. And good work; you and your source will be getting a bonus."

"Yes, sir, thank you!"

Lelouch hung up and turned back to the inquiring faces around the table. "Change of plans. Villetta, send me any data you have on the current security and layout at the Government Building and the schedules of the Knights of the Round in the area. Tomorrow's event here at Ashford will be up to you three. I have pressing matters that look like they will be conflicting." He turned on his heel and left before anyone could respond, hurrying to his private computer to get to work.

* * *

><p>Zero strode purposefully through the silent halls of the Tokyo Government Building, cloaking himself in an easy air of casual confidence. His boots rang in military precision on the hard floor and his royal blue cape flared stylishly. In his gloved left hand he held the handle of a shining silver case. Guards saluted as he passed, but there was a noticeable lack of anyone else around.<p>

He stifled a yawn before it could make itself public; he had been up all night planning and had not had a full rest in days previously, but that would have to wait longer yet. The entire operation had been set to the clock, in case circumstances prevented easy communication. Zero had ordered the deployment of his personal Zero Squad and First Squad, then divided them into four teams led by Tohdoh, Asahina, Chiba, and Zero Squad's Vice-Captain Kinoshita. He had sent Tohdoh and the two Holy Swords to execute precisely timed attacks on three separate Britannian installations, designed to draw as many reinforcements away from Tokyo as possible. All three of the local Knights of the Round were supposed to be at Milly's Cupid's Day event, but if for some reason they were in the Government Building, the attacks had been designed to be enough of a threat to draw their attention as well. His forces had been ordered to avoid engagement with the three dangerous pilots while provoking pursuit for as long as possible. Kinoshita's team was hidden in a submarine in Tokyo Bay, ready to render assistance to Zero if necessary.

Zero had also decided to use one of the preparations he had been hoping to save for the battle to retake Japan. His agents had managed to sabotage a number of Knightmare frames, both in and around Tokyo; some had been fitted with explosives and others had simply been rigged to go inert or display faulty friend/foe ID's. He had given activation switches to his team leaders, and while they would not cause significant damage on their own, they would serve to sow quite a bit of confusion in the enemy ranks.

The role Zero was to play in this operation was to walk into the heart of Britannian power in Area 11 and retrieve a prisoner from the max security wing. His guerrilla war on Britannia had taught him a few things, though, the foremost of which was to prepare for the unexpected. His cold confidence in the current situation was only possible due to that preparation: The technology that created the mask and voice changer Sayoko used when attending school for Lelouch had also been adapted to mimic other targets, and a select few VIP's had been prepared ahead of time.

The outfit Zero wore as he walked down the halls of the Government Building was white with gold and black trim and a long blue cape, denoting him as a Knight of the Round. Specifically, he was posing as the Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, whose face he was also wearing. He had tested his voice earlier, too, and there were no problems other than the unease that came from hearing his words spoken by someone else.

It was a calculated risk: If things went badly enough, he was alone in enemy territory, but on the other hand, posing as a Knight of the Round who was also an Eleven was bound to keep most people from taking much of a direct interest in him beyond bowing and moving away. If worse came to worst, Geass could be used as a last resort.

Picturing the blueprint he had memorized, Zero finally rounded the last corner before the entrance to the prison wing he sought. According to the reports he had studied, Kallen's was the only occupied cell in the entire wing. They apparently wanted her kept private. He checked his watch again: just a few minutes before the first attack was launched. Perfect. He wanted to be in the cell when the alarm from his pilots' attacks reached the building.

There were five guards present at the indoor gate, and he knew there were no windows or other doors; this was the only entrance and exit. He mentally made a last check of Suzaku's usual mannerisms, preparing to gain admittance from the security force, but as he approached they saluted and opened the gate without a word. The senior duty guard handed him a cell key, smirking. He suppressed a frown; this was not expected, and unexpected usually did not mean anything good.

He found the locked cell and turned the key, quickly stepping inside. He stopped just inside the doorway, setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes. The room was utterly empty of any accommodations. There was no chair, no bed, not even a mattress. Kallen sat against the back wall, and she looked terrible.

She was dressed in a prison suit similar to the kind C.C. favored, but this one had already been soiled enough to no longer be white. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs were tied together. Her bright red hair looked darker, dirtier, and hung in lank strands. Sapphire eyes glared angrily at him, but without any of the burning passion, the beautiful life that had always been there; they were dull, glassy. Her entire body shook in near-constant spasms.

The redhead's lips curled, baring her teeth. "Bastard," she rasped. "Back for more already? Fuck you. Once he gets me out, I'm going to make sure you die slow, you disgusting traitor." She spat weakly at him.

Zero's newly green eyes widened in shock, and he stepped forward. He spoke, remembering too late that it would not be his voice she heard. "No, it's me-"

Kallen tried to slide farther away, hissing. Hissing like an _animal_. Her eyes drifted abruptly out of focus. Zero felt his knuckles popping as his hands balled into tight fists. Kneeling beside his pilot, he attempted to judge if she would be able to comprehend the situation and offer any assistance. She noticed the case in his hand and flinched away, spasms becoming quakes of fear, expression morphing to one of wide-eyed terror. "No, please. Onii-chan!" Kallen cried. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

He had never seen her like this. It was painful to watch.

The smirks at the guard station became apparent: Someone had been interrogating Kallen with Refrain, and from her visceral reaction to his disguise, Suzaku seemed a likely suspect. This would not go unanswered, but now was not the time.

The first alarms began to sound then, warning of a terrorist attack. Zero quickly considered options. He had developed a number of contingency plans, hinging on the security situation, Kallen's health and readiness, and enemy presence at the points his Knights were attacking. Moving quickly, he examined the young woman with his hands, searching for any broken bones and thankfully finding nothing obvious. Under ideal circumstances, he would have taken his ace to her Guren, which intelligence reported was nearby, or dressed her in the soldier's uniform he carried in the case and walked out with the aid of one quick Geass on the nearby cell guards. Her mental condition unfortunately rejected those plans, as well as other less attractive options. He was left with less than he would have preferred.

Zero activated the communicator clipped to his ear. "This is blue lion. Proceed with E2, beginning exit now. Out." Among other things, that was a signal to Kinoshita to perform a quick flyby as near as possible to draw attention outward. Gritting his teeth, Zero unbound Kallen's arms and legs and walked back to the cell door to scowl at the men outside.

"Guards! Your assistance is required. All five of you." After they hurried over, he flipped open his forged badge. "Knight of Seven, Kururugi. I'm taking charge. We had reports that the Black Knights may be coming for this prisoner, and the alarms are confirming it now. We need to move her. You and you, bring her. Carry her, drag her, whatever, just keep her in one piece for further questioning. You three, watch for intruders and keep everyone else away. There are concerns of an informant nearby, so do not make any calls for confirmation or backup, and do not allow others to approach. Let's move." They looked at each other, reluctant to take new orders and abandon their posts, even from a Knight of the Round. "Move!" Zero roared.

They dropped their ceremonial pikes and jumped to it. Three of the soldiers unlimbered their rifles and went back to the main gate to keep watch while the other two went for Kallen. One of them, a big man with a nose that had obviously been broken more than once, roughly grabbed her hair to yank her to her feet, eliciting a gasp of pain. Zero watched coldly. The two then each took one of her arms and pulled her through the doorway and down the hall.

The group of soldiers moved out, with Zero directing them, trying to hurry. He kept them to the side hallways and unused passages, aiming toward one of the underground garages. They were confronted once, but Zero used Suzaku's (apparently unpleasant) reputation and some not-so-subtle threats to quickly move on. Upon reaching the destination garage, he told Broken Nose to load Kallen carefully into a nearby mini transport van, marked with the official crest of the Britannian Area 11 government, and used Geass on the rest to return them to their posts and forget anything unusual that had happened.

Once Broken Nose returned, Zero again swept off his colored contact with a flourish. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: Search and destroy! Find all Britannian soldiers in the Government Building and kill them."

He left the walking dead man and quickly drove the van off the property. When he had relayed plan E2 earlier, one of his agents had left a nondescript sedan in a nearby parking building. Lelouch pulled the van next to it, then hurried to help Kallen out. She was whimpering and flinching away from him. With a monumental effort, he managed to maneuver the uncooperative woman into the car, then removed his Britannian costume and face and drove as fast as he dared to the private aquarium where Shinkiro was kept.

From the oversized cockpit of his Knightmare - larger than standard, but still not comfortable for two - he gave the withdrawal order to the other pilots and switched to a private line to the Ikaruga. "Ikaruga, this is Zero. I am inbound to your deck, and I need a doctor to meet me immediately upon arrival. Do you copy?"

After receiving confirmation, Lelouch activated the autopilot, donned the spare Zero outfit and mask he kept inside Shinkiro, and attempted to calm Kallen. Her eyes were distant and she was shivering and muttering unintelligibly. She seemed totally unaware of her surroundings. He held her head to his shoulder and softly stroked her hair, speaking quiet lies of safety. She eventually slept for a short time, but he wasn't sure if he had had anything to do with it.

As Zero delivered the unconscious Kallen into Ohgi's waiting arms in the hangar of the airship, the wall of his will finally collapsed under the overwhelming buildup of physical and emotional exhaustion. He later remembered muttering something about receiving a full report after a short rest, trying mightily not to stumble as he angled toward his private rooms, and then nothing at all.


	3. Resolve

**Legal Disclaimer:** Code Geass and all included is property of Sunrise and CLAMP and others, none of whom is me.

Timeline note: Chapter 3 begins during R2 episode 13.

As always: Further notes can be found in my profile, feedback of any sort is appreciated, and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Requiem<strong>

**Chapter 3 - Resolve**

The station attendant droned on tirelessly, detailing the results of the recent test that had just completed. He and his partner, who had not yet spoken, both stood rigidly in the plain tan uniforms of Ikebukuro's Britannian workers. The speaker had blond hair while the subordinate had brown, but otherwise they could have been brothers: the same short haircut, the same blue eyes and pale skin, similar height and build. And Lelouch felt the same slight mental pressure from each indicating they were currently under the effects of his Geass.

Lelouch didn't really need to be there. The regular test on the Gefjun Disturbers being mounted on the trains could have been run just as easily without his presence, and the assets he had in place here, men like the two in front of him, were under compulsion to report any malfunctions or breaks in schedule. Everything on the test had run exactly as expected, but even after watching it himself he had ordered a full report from the blond officer. Lelouch let his eyes roam over the results on the datapad he held while mostly ignoring the man's monotonous voice. His attention wandered, as it had done for much of the day, and this time he didn't bother reigning it in.

Lelouch had only been able to come up with one explanation for the brutal use of Refrain in Kallen's interrogation. The Britannians had been known to use it as a truth serum on occasion, in addition to selling it for recreational use to Elevens. That meant that someone wanted information that they believed Kallen had, and he (or she) wanted it quickly. The Britannian military only knew of Kallen as a Knightmare pilot, albeit a skilled one, and that implied that she knew no more than most other soldiers. There was no reason for the military to drug her for specific truths she would not have, so he had been forced to consider the upsetting alternative.

Nunnally was being held hostage, as governor, to keep Lelouch from acting as Zero. The only thing that had saved her up until now was that nobody was certain that the "new" Zero _was_ Lelouch. More than that, he was still able to attend Ashford because there were only a very few people who knew the original Zero was Lelouch: the Emperor himself, the Britannian Intelligence personnel based under Ashford that he had suborned for his own purposes … and the Knight of Seven, Honorary Britannian Kururugi Suzaku.

Lelouch was nearly certain that the only reason Refrain would have been used was because Suzaku had felt it necessary to confirm Zero's identity through Kallen. Whether the Knight himself had injected her or not, it would have been on his order. His old friend was the only one who had enough standing and prior knowledge to assemble the pieces and conclude that Lelouch was currently a threat, and something must have provoked him to act as soon as Kallen was within his reach.

Lelouch was startled to find his surroundings silent. Mild but insistent pulses in his head indicated the men in front of him were waiting on further commands from the one controlling their Geass, and they had clearly been finished reporting for some time now. He handed back the mostly ignored datapad and ordered the men back to their posts, turning and walking toward the station's main concourse himself. His mind was already falling back into its previous train of thought.

After returning to the Ikaruga with Kallen, Lelouch had barely made it to his rooms before falling unconscious. He had roused himself in the middle of the night to consider the new situation, and quickly concluded that Ashford—and Tokyo in general—could very well be unsafe now for Lelouch Lamperouge, student. Unfortunately, that left him in a bind. If he pulled out of school, Nunnally would be endangered. After he had rescued Kallen, security around his sister would be quite a bit tighter; another breakout would be foolhardy at best. Lelouch had had no option but to contact Sayoko and Villetta, apprising them of the situation and ordering extreme caution but to continue with routine. Sayoko was quite capable, physically, and any move made against her would alert Lelouch, with the worst possible outcome leaving him down a soldier or two. With that done, the next course of action had been to wait for Kallen to wake so she could be debriefed for more definite information.

His pacing had annoyed C.C. so much that she had kicked him out of the room.

Out of _his_ room.

Lelouch had donned his mask and stalked the Ikaruga's corridors. His mood must have been apparent from his bearing, because everyone he passed avoided him. He repeatedly found himself approaching the medical bay, but managed to quickly turn himself around each time. It was a mistake to see her. Personally, it would only cloud his judgment to see her drugged and unconscious, and publicly, it would cause misunderstandings among the crew and especially with Kallen herself.

Finally, he decided that he was getting nowhere. He was walking in circles, physically and mentally. Every minute spent aboard the ship and avoiding Kallen brought him flashes of her, bound on the floor of her cell, flinching in fear and crying for her brother. He had to get away.

Arriving in Tokyo, unable to return to Ashford, he had decided to spend his time usefully and come to Ikebukuro for the Gefjun Disturber testing. It was a busy place and not in Lelouch Lamperouge's usual area of activity, so the chance of discovery was low, but he had disguised himself just to make sure. A long, dark coat, a hat pulled low over his face, and sunglasses were enough to make sure even his own classmates wouldn't recognize him.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" He nearly tripped over his own feet. His adrenaline spiked and he quickly considered the defensive options he had in place. There were smoke bombs scattered about that could quickly provide visual cover and panic the populace, and he had numerous security members under his control if he could get their attention quickly enough. He cursed; if he hadn't been so distracted, he would have made sure to have more robust measures in place. Too many mistakes.

He turned cautiously to confront his attacker and blinked. "Shirley? Why are you here?"

Shirley looked different. She had always been an emotional girl, and never any good at hiding it, but she looked especially conflicted today. Lelouch wouldn't have been surprised if she jumped forward to hug him, turned and ran away, or anything in between. Something must have happened, but he didn't know what.

Lelouch grimaced. He hadn't taken the time to receive a full report from Sayoko regarding Cupid's Day. She had admitted to him that Milly had complicated matters, and as a result she had gotten excited and gone overboard, resulting in two underclassmen "winning" instead of Lelouch and Villetta. She had not said anything about Shirley, or given any specifics from the day's activity. Hopefully Shirley's current mood had nothing to do with that.

The green-eyed girl nodded to herself, apparently having decided something. Her brows drew together determinedly, and she stepped quickly over to Lelouch. "Um, about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it like that," she blurted.

It was the exact same thing that happened last time he came back to Ashford, before Cupid's Day. Lelouch wondered if Sayoko had kissed her again. He figured there was at least something Shirley wanted to hear from him; she was looking at him expectantly. He needed to fish for hints. "Really? It sounded like you meant it."

She blushed and looked away. "I … I was upset. I didn't think things through, I mean you know I don't do that very often anyway, but well, as soon as I had a minute, I regretted it, and I wanted to go talk to you again, but I was nervous, and then I couldn't find you, and well," she took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said it, but I was glad to hear what you told me, anyway, even if I didn't say so."

Lelouch was bewildered. She wasn't giving him anything useful. If the situation didn't improve, he might have to take drastic measures soon to buy some time for himself.

"Hey, Shirley!" called a male voice from somewhere behind Lelouch. She smiled when she saw the newcomer, but her expression quickly shifted to fright and then careful thought. Curious. Lelouch turned warily to face the new arrival.

Suzaku stopped abruptly when he saw Lelouch, who had to viciously bite his own lip to keep the surge of sudden anger in check. Lelouch's fingers twitched toward his contact lens before he could stop himself. Suzaku moved again, approaching warily, neither man's eyes leaving the other. Shirley was completely forgotten for the moment. Lelouch's hands went, slowly and carefully, into his pockets, where he gripped the smoke bomb's trigger tightly. He studied as much of the area as he could through his peripheral vision.

This was a delicate situation. When he had found her, Kallen had appeared to have been drugged recently, and Lelouch had hypothesized that that meant she hadn't given them what they wanted, but he had no way to be sure. Suzaku's immediate reaction had not included calling for local authorities or backup, and seemed more like suspicion than condemnation, but he couldn't be sure of that, either. It was a dangerous stalemate, and he had to play it carefully to avoid implicating himself while attempting to keep a quick exit available just in case he was mistaken. He forced his back and shoulders to relax visibly.

"I'm surprised to see you, Lelouch," Suzaku offered stiffly. "So, Shirley, why did you want to meet here?" Shirley had asked Suzaku to meet her? That was good; it meant he hadn't followed Lelouch, although he had no idea why the two of them were talking in Ikebukuro. Lelouch managed to maneuver enough to put Shirley partly between himself and Suzaku.

"Oh, right! I asked you here!" Shirley laughed nervously. "Um, can you walk with me? You, too, Lelouch."

They set off, following Shirley's lead. Lelouch tried to act natural while watching her, Suzaku, and the surrounding area and keeping Shirley in place as a physical buffer. Suzaku seemed just as happy with that, thankfully. If the athletic man had forced himself closer to Lelouch, a preventative reaction would probably have been necessary.

Suzaku turned to him, studying his face. "So, Lelouch, how are things at Ashford lately?" His voice was flat.

Lelouch blinked, amazed. Straightforward Suzaku was trying to sweat him for information. The Knight was many things, but they both knew he was nowhere near as cunning as Lelouch. Either Suzaku was desperate, or he was hoping Lelouch was so distracted he would accidentally confess his shadow identity.

Lelouch wanted nothing more than to confront his adversary about Kallen, to demand answers and cry for a reckoning, but his rational side knew that would be a mistake. He couldn't allow himself to even imply knowledge of the event. He decided that taking the offensive would be the easiest way to keep the focus off himself. "You know you won't be able to graduate if you keep skipping classes like this," he responded, schooling his voice to nonchalance.

"It's my job. Terrorism doesn't stop just because I would rather be in class."

"Zero doesn't seem very considerate. I suppose the academy headmaster might give you special consideration since you're doing such honorable work." Coming from Lelouch the student, the comment could be taken as helpful and friendly, but Suzaku clearly heard Zero. He glared daggers.

"Well, maybe you could put in a good word for me. We are friends, after all, right?" Lelouch's eye twitched. _We are friends, after all, right? _ He had spoken those words to Suzaku before the Battle of Tokyo last year, and Suzaku had repeated them to him before selling him to the Emperor. His stomach turned, but he kept from showing a reaction: Lelouch Lamperouge didn't remember that.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Shirley stopped and spun to face them, wide-eyed. "Liars! Liars and fakes!" They had reached one of the station's rooftop gardens while speaking. She staggered backward, nearing the long drop at the edge. Her eyes darted frantically, randomly. "Why are there so many masks? What's happening?"

She tripped and fell backward, screaming as she felt nothing but air underneath her. Lelouch panicked and leapt after her, even though he knew Suzaku was closer and would get there first.

But he didn't. Lelouch's right hand wrapped firmly around her wrist and he reached back with his left for the ledge, but there was nothing there. He banged his knee on the edge and managed to wedge his feet in the low rail, groaning in pain, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on for more than a few seconds and definitely would not be able to pull himself up with her added weight.

His heart thudded in reflexive terror as he saw the drop below him. Should he let her fall? She seemed to have fallen unconscious, possibly from the sudden rush of fear, so all he had to do was let go, and he would at least have a chance of surviving. Nunnally's world, C.C.'s wish, Kallen's dream, Ohgi's Japan; many people were depending on Zero, whether they knew it or not, and dying here would serve no purpose—

No. Shirley was here because of him. He would not let her go.

A steel vise closed around his ankle. Startled, Lelouch looked back. Suzaku, grim-faced, had a secure grip on him. He looked to be readying himself to pull up the both of them, but then Shirley woke and thrashed about, crying out in fear and confusion.

"Shirley! Stop!" Lelouch begged. His wide eyes were fixed on her. "Please, stop moving. Don't let go. I won't lose you … not again. Give me your other hand, please!" After a moment, she seemed to calm down and reached for him, smiling warily. Suzaku grunted with effort and pulled.

Moments later, they collapsed on the roof, breathing heavily. The sudden rush of adrenaline had left them drained of energy. Lelouch and Suzaku stared openly at each other. Both knew they had just acted foolishly, and neither could explain his actions. Confusion warred with gratitude and mistrust on both faces. Nobody spoke.

* * *

><p>Weakness, nausea, and stabbing pain had taken over her body, claiming their very own private playground. Her nerves were on fire, a state of near-constant pulsing agony that had been ongoing for longer than she cared to remember. She could no longer tell if the room was hot or cold, but it didn't matter; she was sweating and shivering no matter the temperature. Even had she felt strong enough to brush away the hair that periodically stuck to her face, the sleeves holding her arms tied wouldn't allow it. Her limbs jerked unpredictably, not often, but the motions were not always natural; with her arms bound behind her back, at the edge of their range of motion, the resulting pain nearly drove her unconscious, even through the delirium that clouded her awareness.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been in the the dark prison cell, but she was sure it couldn't have been as long as it felt like. Could it? Tears, hot and painful, formed in her eyes at the thought, but even now she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Especially now. No matter how weak she felt, she could never show it to those animals. No pain; no fear; no weakness; she would not break.

Her eyes closed and she continued chanting silently. He had promised her. He told her nothing would stop him. All she had to do was hold on, just a little longer, and it would all be over. How hard could that be? Just a little longer. Just believe in him, believe in one more miracle.

The door slid open, and she squinted to try to focus through her haze. It was _him_, the man who had fought her so many times, the traitor who had taken her away in China, the bastard who had drugged her.

She hated him. She used to think that she knew hatred, but now realized that she never really had. This man, though, she would gladly fight and hurt and destroy with no remorse, provided she ever again had a chance.

She gathered herself and straightened her back, cursing defiantly at him and spitting. Her voice, like her body, betrayed her weakness, but she was proud to note that it only wavered a little. Maybe she was even getting into his head, too: he had stopped in the doorway instead of wasting no time in his usual business.

But then he came for her, and her attitude and her control slipped from her grasp. She pushed herself away instinctively as he crouched beside her.

Abruptly, his expression changed. The first time, he had looked regretful and hesitant, but after that he had gone about his business efficiently, emotionlessly. Even disoriented, she could see that this time was different. Rage, barely controlled fury, danced hand in hand with madness in his emerald eyes. It was terrifying, and she flinched away as much as she could, withdrawing into herself.

By the time she was mostly conscious again, he was looking out the doorway. She heard some kind of alarm in the distance, and he was shouting at someone she couldn't see, and then two guards were roughly grabbing and dragging her. She was leaving the cell corridor. She didn't understand what was going on, but being transferred couldn't be a good thing. Did his anger mean he wanted a better interrogation facility? Did he want new tools or more privacy? It took every bit of her effort to hold onto the smallest glimmer of hope: the alarms. Could someone be here, right now, to rescue her? No pain; no fear; no weakness; she would not break.

One of the guards was throwing her into a van, leering and groping roughly at her breasts and sex. She tried to get away, tried to fight him off, but even with her limbs free, she was too weak. He said something she didn't understand, and winked, and then he was gone and she was alone with the traitor, who was taking her wherever he wanted. She couldn't stop him. There would be no hope, no rescue.

The van stopped and he got out. He came around and opened her door, trying to move her. She fought with everything she had, elbows, teeth, nails, but she couldn't even gather the strength to throw a decent punch. Despite her best efforts, he carried her into a new car. The door closed, barring her from freedom, from hope, from her last chance.

She felt the tears again, and she couldn't stop them from falling any more than she could stop him.

And then Lelouch was there. She felt his hands, gentle and warm, and heard his voice, quietly soothing. He could not possibly be there, but he was. The only explanation was that she had broken. She should have fought it, but she couldn't, not any longer, and she welcomed the pleasant dream in the midst of her despair. She closed her eyes and drifted

The dream ended all too soon. Consciousness overcame her, and Kallen slowly opened her eyes, only to quickly shut them again in response to the painfully bright light. After a long moment to adjust, she cracked her eyes open and studied her new prison's surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was white. The ceiling, the overhead light, the section of wall and floor that she could see, even the curtain drawn around her: there was white and off-white everywhere she could see. She was in a bed—not particularly soft or comfortable, but a real bed nonetheless—and the sheets covering her were white, as well. A businesslike male voice was speaking quietly somewhere nearby, out of sight. She must have been quite sick, for them to move her to what was apparently a medical bay, possibly even a full-fledged hospital.

Apparently, she couldn't even escape through death.

More through reflex than any actual plan of action, Kallen attempted to check her physical condition. All of her limbs responded to minor commands, but major movement seemed problematic as of yet: sensation and motor control had returned, but not strength. Her entire body ached, but it was more similar to post-workout soreness than the pulsing agony she had felt in her previous jail cell. Her mind was still fuzzy and slow, but she did not seem to be losing her train of thought or forgetting what was happening. A medical bag was on a stand nearby, presumably attached to her arm with an IV under the sheets that were drawn to her chin. Putting the pieces together, Kallen judged that she had been unconscious—or at least unaware—for some time now, possibly days, and that she had not been given any more Refrain during that period. Her body was finally flushing itself of the majority of the drug's effects.

She didn't know how long it would be before she was back to normal, but she sobered quickly when she realized that the chance to find out would likely not be given to her.

The curtain parted and a man stepped through. Her heartbeat quickened loudly. He was tall, and dressed in a purple suit trimmed in gold, stylishly cut in a style reminiscent of Britannian high fashion. A large, ostentatious black cape enveloped him nearly completely, the deep red inner surface accenting the lines of his slender silhouette. Black gloves, boots, and a masked black helmet completed the dramatic ensemble. Kallen's breath caught as the man stalked slowly closer to the bed that held her. Unshed tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes, but she was unwilling to blink them away.

Zero studied her without speaking, his mask and manner rendering his intentions inscrutable.

Suddenly, Kallen remembered why the room had seemed so familiar. She hadn't spent much time here, but this was the medical bay on the Ikaruga. She was sure of it.

"You saved me," Kallen whispered through the lump in her throat. She could hardly believe she was free—it had really happened. The relief and exuberance and brilliant, shining hope were even more potent than the Refrain had been. "You kept your promise. I knew you'd come, Le—Zero. Thank you. I'm sorry I lost the Guren, but I can make up for it. I'm ready to go, just let me …" Zero watched silently as she struggled to sit, but she fell back, exhausted and dizzy, before getting halfway vertical. She nearly screamed in frustration. "Damn it! I'm sorry. I'll be ready soon. I'll do … anything you want …" His continued silence was beginning to worry her. "Am I … I'm not still dreaming, am I?"

Zero cocked his head slightly, as if seriously considering the question. After a pause, his shoulders shook with silent laughter. He reached up and released the catch on the helmet, removing it.

Long green hair tumbled free. C.C.'s amused golden eyes watched Kallen closely, unwilling to miss any of the fiery pilot's reaction.

Kallen's face immediately flushed with anger, then embarrassment. The immortal woman always seemed to know just what to do to get under her skin, and managed to find opportunities whenever they crossed paths. And once again, she had managed to interrupt a private moment between Lelouch and Kallen, only this time Lelouch wasn't even there! Kallen's blush grew a shade brighter when she considered what she had just said to the disguised woman.

"They are quite impressive, aren't they?" C.C. mused, gesturing. The redhead looked down to find that the medical staff had left her in her underwear. The bedsheet had fallen from her shoulders in her struggle to rise, exposing her athletic bra and pale stomach. Kallen cried out in surprise and clutched frantically at the covers.

C.C. smirked at Kallen's attempts to preserve her modesty. "You don't have to cover up on my account, girl. I'm not offended by a little exhibitionism." One green eyebrow quirked elegantly. "You think that's why that boy was so eager to ride to your rescue?"

"Why are you here?" Kallen snapped shrilly, her face now matching her hair. "And why are you wearing that?"

"Ah, well, I would say amusing myself is reason enough." C.C. sighed, ignoring Kallen 's ferocious scowl. "Unfortunately, the duty of explaining your situation has somehow fallen to me. But before that, there are some important questions you need to answer."

Kallen's eyes narrowed as the other woman took her time pulling over a chair and slouching onto it, dropping the heavy cape haphazardly onto the floor. The green-haired woman's face turned suddenly serious. "Did you tell them Lelouch is Zero?"

"No! Never!" She was his bodyguard, his knight! She would never put him in danger like that. But … Kallen grimaced and looked away. "I don't know. I don't think I told them, I tried so hard, but I can't remember everything. Is Lelouch busy? Can I talk to him?"

"It's important that you think hard. He will be in serious danger if they know and he goes in public. Can you be sure you didn't say anything?"

She thought. The room was quiet for long minutes while Kallen tried to remember, but she finally shook her head. "I still don't think I told them, but I can't be sure."

"Then tell me what happened. We know you were drugged, and your physical examination revealed no evidence of rape or excessive abuse, but I need everything you remember."

Kallen closed her eyes and settled back on the pillow, not happy at having to relive the experience, but understanding the necessity. "In China, I don't know exactly what happened, but as soon as they got me out of Guren, the eunuchs handed me over to Britannia. They took me to the Avalon, where I spent time with the two other Knights of the Round. Gino and Anya, I think? I think they were supposed to be questioning me, but they didn't seem very interested. Gino kicked the guards out of the room and tried to flirt with me—while I was tied up!—and Anya just played with her phone.

"Once we got to Tokyo, I never saw them again. The guards put me in a prison outfit and took my pilot suit. When they transferred me, they tied my arms and put a mute collar and blindfold on me. In my cell, they kept my arms and legs bound. They knocked me around a bit, but no broken bones or anything. When I needed to … relieve myself, three guards with rifles watched me, then tied me up again as soon as I was done. The pigs seemed to enjoy the show, but at least they didn't do more than look." She shivered.

"Nunnally visited me once soon after I was brought there. She was upset at the conditions I was in and promised to fix it, but nothing changed, so I suppose she either lied or didn't have the power to do anything about it. We talked for a while about Lelouch—no connection to Zero, just the way he was in school. She really loves him, you know …"

Kallen trailed off, losing herself briefly in thought. After a moment she shook herself and continued. "She wasn't there for all that long before _Suzaku_ showed up." Her face twisted. C.C. could practically feel the depth of emotion rolling off the redhead. "He 'asked' Nunnally to leave. After she was gone, he told me that he knew I have Zero's identity. He seemed fairly sure that it's Lelouch again, but he needed confirmation before he felt _justified_ to act. I told him where he could check for confirmation.

"So he left and came back with a Refrain needle." Kallen shuddered. Her voice fell to a whisper. "Bastard said that the new Black Knights alliance with the Chinese Federation had too much potential for danger, and that he was being forced to act. I tried to fight, but with your arms and legs tied you're going to have a hard time fighting off a Knight of the Rounds. He even apologized to me, as if that made it okay or something. Fucker." A single tear fell slowly from her closed eye.

Kallen took a slow breath, and her voice gained strength. "Everything after that is … blurry. He came back a number of times and did the same thing, but I don't know how many times or how often. I don't even know how long they had me there. I never gave in, but it was hell. By the time Lelouch came for me … well, was it him? I'm not even sure, it all felt like a dream. So, where is he? Is he busy?"

C.C. had listened quietly, hardly changing expression. "Busy? Hmm, I suppose," she murmured.

"Just tell me what's going on, C.C.!"

"As you mentioned earlier, your Knightmare was left with the Britannians. Rakshata's team is working on a replacement. It would likely be ready before you are, but she mentioned something about wanting to upgrade, so it may be a while yet before her curiosity is sated and it's serviceable." She yawned. "You might want to make sure it has a decent energy filler before you take it out, by the way. Losing another Guren would be fairly expensive."

"That's … I was … Ugh, fine! But that's not what I asked."

Amber eyes searched the room thoughtfully. "I'm hungry. Has anyone left any food in here for you? Pizza?"

"C.C.!"

"All business, no pleasure. You should lighten up, Kouzuki. But fine. You were not in captivity for long. The doctor has determined that you were dosed heavily with Refrain, but since you were only exposed for a few days, you will have a speedy recovery. He predicts you may be out of bed tomorrow, though you will not yet be fit for combat duty. As for Lelouch," C.C. rolled her eyes. "The short answer is that your presence drove the fool off the ship. He decided he would rather take his chances in Tokyo than remain here."

Kallen paled.

* * *

><p>A woman was crying. It was the sound of profound loss, of despair so deep it ripped and tore at the heart. It disdained dignity and comfort, wrenching sympathetic tears from even the hardest soul.<p>

Lelouch couldn't tell who she was. His eyes would not leave Shirley's coffin. Nothing else mattered, to the point that it may as well not have existed. Since her box was still above ground, the eulogy must have been ongoing, but he couldn't hear it. The sun was—well, he didn't know. Maybe it was raining; that would have been fitting, rain at a burial service.

_Blood. There was so much, and it was everywhere: oozing from the wound to cover her clothing, painting his hands, soaking through his pants where he knelt in it._

He could still feel it. His hands were sticky, though he had long ago changed clothes and washed, scrubbing until the pain was too intense. If he had been able to force himself to look, he was sure he would still see the red all over himself. Lelouch knew that this blood would never leave his hands; no matter what he had done in the past or would do in the future, it was this day, this death, that would stain him forever.

_"Lelou, you've been fighting all by yourself … I wanted … to become the one thing truthful to you."_

His eyes burned. Distantly, he felt his fists clenching painfully. Lies—the Emperor's lies, Villetta's lies, his brother's lies, but mostly his own lies—spun together, building, changing, forming new lies and destroying people. Shirley had been a victim, used until the end, moved around at will by those with power simply because she had been in the wrong place and knew the wrong people.

_"I love you, Lelou. No matter how many times I'm reborn … I'm sure I'll fall in love with you again. This is … fate, right?"_

He had led her on, unwilling to commit, never honest and unable to give the most important lie. Lelouch knew, with a simple clarity life lacked since that day in Shinjuku, that if he had ever told her exactly who she was to him, she would not be lying cold in a box in the dirt right now. Even when he and Nunnally had been surrounded by "family" in Britannia, they had never really had an elder sister. Cornelia was the only one that had ever treated them like family, but that was only when Euphie was around. Shirley had loved him, and Lelouch had known it. He had loved her, as well, but as the sister he never had. He had been unable to tell her the truth in fear of losing that connection. He had wiped her memory of him, but even afterward he had never been able to make himself drive her away.

So many things he could have done to prevent this. So many excuses he had given himself, unwilling to lose someone he cared about, and now she was gone for good.

_"No! Don't die, Shirley! Don't die! Don't die!"_

Lelouch had felt himself call the power, felt it take hold of Shirley … but the Power of Kings could not fight the reaper. She had died in his arms, looking into his eyes, apologizing as if it were her fault and not his. He had never in his life felt more powerless.

Someone was touching him, his arm, his back. There were quiet voices nearby, maybe talking to him. It didn't matter. He couldn't hear their words, and he didn't want to. They would leave eventually.

Shirley was underground now. At least now she was beyond his reach, away from the destruction he bred. Men were filling her grave with dirt, and the woman was still wailing loudly.

_"Shirley got her memories back. She was chasing you around with a gun, nii-san."_

Rage flooded into him, a deep red tide, unstoppable, relentless. It filled the void that had grown inside as he stared at her coffin, sweeping aside his grief and swallowing his awareness. Rolo had killed Shirley. Rolo had lied to him. Lelouch could see now that his brother was still the assassin that had been sent after him. As much as he could be controlled, he was still unbalanced, unreliable, and dangerous. Rolo would answer for his actions, soon, but that was not enough. Shirley's death would never be balanced by the removal of one tool.

_"Are you embarking on the path of carnage?"_

_ "If that is my destiny."_

The vow he had exchanged with Kirihara Taizo rang through him, a clarion call from the past. He stiffened.

_"You no longer have the right to brood or stall."_

When Shirley's father's death had left him in quicksand, assaulted by doubt, C.C. had berated him. Lelouch had been furious and barely held himself back from physical violence at the time. But she had been right.

She still was. Lelouch stepped out of the haze, shaking himself briskly. His eyes were dry: he had screamed and begged and cried as he held her warm body at Ikebukuro, and he had nothing left to offer. The evening sky was clear and pleasant, showing no sign of the rain he had expected. The area was immaculately kept, green trees and green grass, the picture only broken by the fresh dirt in front of him. Everyone else had left long ago: he was alone save for Shirley's mother, kneeling with her head bowed, but no longer weeping. Lelouch went to her, resting a calming hand on her shoulder, determined to help her home. It was small repayment for killing her husband and daughter, but he wouldn't leave her alone here.

After that, he needed to make a call. He was done reacting—it was time to remind his enemies that he was not a piece to be manipulated. Behind her back, Zero's face hardened with deadly resolve.


End file.
